


Apocalypse Please

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: What happens when our boys find out people fantasize about them being together? Embarrassment mostly.





	1. Uncovering the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I poked fun at common Kakavege tropes and cliches but it was meant in good fun. I mean hey, I’ve read them all countless times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta notices Beerus and Whis acting strange. Can he get down to the bottom of what’s happening? Will he be satisfied with the results?

Training with Whis was brutal but rewarding, and he seemed to enjoy and encourage their need to keep getting stronger. But he was a strange one. He had knowledge of multiple Universes and all their inhabitants, often speaking of foreign concepts without giving time for the two men to understand or adjust to the conversation leaving them confused more often than not. 

Lately, he and Lord Beerus had been talking about something neither Goku nor Vegeta understood, catching whispered words here and there. Vegeta caught on quickly that they stopped talking abruptly when the two thought the other men might be listening. 

"I'm telling you, this KakaVege shipping is getting out of hand. It's becoming a full blown obsession. If any crazy...out how to get them, they and their families could be in real danger..."  
   
"I'm aware of that my Lord. The problem...widespread now I don't...contain it without making things worse." Vegeta craned his head trying to hear more with out being too obvious. Goku stood 10 feet away, trying to warm up but all his movement was drowning out the hushed conversation of the two deities on the other side of the grass.   
   
What they were saying sounded strange. 

‘What did a boat with a similar name to his and Kakarot's name together have to do with their safety?’

He assumed they were referring to them and their families, why else would they whisper? He wanted to get down to the bottom of this mystery but the idiot moved closer and got even louder as he continued to stretch and warm up. He couldn't even voice his complains with out drawing attention to them, so he gave up trying and resigned to having to get the other man involved in his plan later that night when the went to sleep. 

He cringed again for the what had to be the billionth time at the fact that the two men shared the same bedroom while they trained on this planet. He knew there was not a valid reason for it, only the fact that Whis got some sick kick out of it. He frowned harder at the thought but began to warm up as well.  
   
***  
   
"Kakarot, have you noticed that Whis and Beerus have been acting strange lately?"  
   
"Hmmnohhnnnn," Goku tried to answer while brushing his teeth. Vegeta growled. The clown was hopeless. He left out the window and paced around the area right outside. "Vegeta, what's bothering you? What do you mean they've been acting strange lately? They are strange dudes, I haven't noticed anything."  
   
"Idiot!" Vegeta stopped pacing to glare at Goku who had poked his head out the window. "They are whispering all the time and stop talking when they notice i'm listening. I heard them mention something about our families and our safety. Something peculiar is going on, and I can't figure out what it is because you are too oblivious and keep getting in my way!" He barked out the last few words and began pacing again. To his benefit, Goku did look worried once Vegeta's foul tempered words registered in his mind. His family was in danger?  
   
"Calm down Vegeta. Start from the beginning." He floated out the window to join him.   
   
***  
   
Now that he had Goku on board, they began to compare notes at the end of the day and his suspicions rose further. Whis obviously felt more comfortable with Goku around and didn't cover his tracks as well. He was spending a lot of time communicating with the other Universe's Angels, Destroyers and Kais. Were they to be punished for the Tournament of Power after all? And that strange word, the one similar to both their names kept coming up. Even Goku agreed whatever was going on seemed to have something to do with them, but what?  
   
“Can’t we just ask them directly?” Goku asked Vegeta the next night, when the other man was trying to sleep.

“They are being secretive on purpose. If they know that we are aware of them being up to something they may hide it better and then we will never find out what’s going on.”

“Hehe, okay Vegeta, you are the boss.”

***

They were sparring together with Whis watching them. Everything was normal until Goku got a weird look on his face and Vegeta took advantage of the opening and punched the other man so hard that he flew halfway across planet.

Whis sighed, “You better go make sure he’s conscious.” Vegeta nodded and flew off in the same direction Goku went flying. He found him in a crater that was surrounded by broken trees. He seemed to be talking to no one.

“What? No way!” He screamed suddenly. “That doesn’t make any sense King Kai!”

‘Oh, that’s who he is talking to.’ “Kakarot!” He interrupted the other man to alert him of his presence.

“Oh hey, Vegeta. King Kai, Vegeta is here. Tell him what you just told me.” Vegeta could suddenly hear a somewhat familiar voice in his head. 

“Hello Vegeta. I was just telling Goku I’m aware of your guys’ issue.”

“What issue?” He snapped back.

“Jeez, Vegeta, keep your gloves on. You wanted to know what Whis and Lord Beerus are up to right?”

“You know what they have been hiding from us?”

“Yes I do, but you’re not going to like it.” Vegeta looked over at Goku who was staring intently at the ground and blushing. 

‘What the...’ “Well get on with it, then.” Vegeta snarled. He was positive he would not enjoy what ever he was told.

“Well you see...the thing is...how do I explain this. Uh...it’s like this, as an attempt to prevent their universes being destroyed, some of the Supreme Kais shared videos from the Tournament of power.”

“And what does that have to do with Kakarot and I?”

“Well that’s the embarrassing part. Some people watched videos of you are Goku working together and are obsessed.”

“How do you mean?” Goku coughed. Vegeta looked at him questionably, but King Kai answered him before he could say anything. 

“Well they want the two of you to be together.”

“What preposterousness is this?” Vegeta screamed, causing Goku to flinch. 

“Yeah, they are so crazy about it, they write stories and draw pictures of you two...together.” Vegeta picked up on his hesitation.

“How together are we?” He spoke slow, his voice coming off dangerous. King Kai gulped and began to sweat. 

“Oh, well um...most the time you guys are being—“ he gulped. “—intimately familiar with one another...” Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue with no warning and began to destroy his immediate surrounds with his power. Goku yelped and rose into the air to get out of the danger zone. Vegeta let out a loud continuous cry as he continued to release his energy. After doing so for a few minutes, he suddenly shot off back to the center of the planet to reach Whis. With out powering down, he just started shouting.

“Why are random people I’ve never met from other universes imagining me having sex with Kakarot? Do you know how ridiculous and disgusting that is?!” Vegeta looked angrier than when Beerus had smacked Bulma. Whis obviously startled that Vegeta had this information tried to think of something to say. He was interrupted by Goku landing beside them.

“Want to fill us in on what’s going on?” Goku cried out still blushing.

“How did you two...?” Whis asked.

“King Kai told me.” 

“Of course, I hadn’t factored in your relationship with him. Of course he told you.” Whis sounded annoyed.

“Well I’m glad someone told us! I cannot believe this nonsense is happening.” Vegeta yelled again. 

“I want to see what people are saying.” Goku said quietly after Vegeta was done with his out burst. Vegeta was surprised.

“What did you say?” Vegeta was so startled he lost his Blue form, powering down to normal.

“I want to see what people are saying about me.” Goku spoke a little louder, looking determined.

“I’m not so sure that’s a great idea, Goku.” Whis was looking back and forth between the two.

“Kakarot you can’t be serious. Did that Kai explain to you properly what’s happening?” Goku blushed further somehow.

“Yes? and that’s why I have to know.” Vegeta snorted. 

‘Stubborn bastard.’ “Well if he’s going to, I want to know, too. Idiot will probably need things explained to him.” Whis looked apprehensive but smiled at the end. He knew what Vegeta said was probably true.

“Okay, but keep in mind this was your own idea.” Whis tapped his staff on the ground, and the two Saiyans were transported into a new dimension, one they did not recognize. They were in what looked like a standard Earth computer room. They each apprehensively looked around and picked a computer to sit at. Neither of them spent a lot of time on the computer, but Vegeta at least was used to working with technology. Goku on the other hand, not so much. 

Vegeta had to help navigate them both until he found what looked like the Internet browser, searching for that word that he had heard so much of the last few days. He ended up finding pages and pages of results and began to look through them. He came across a specific website that seemed to be dedicated to “Kakavege” and quickly began blushing at the drawing that appeared on the screen. He was completely naked and clearly in ecstasy wile riding Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form reverse cowgirl style. Vegeta’s eyes bulged at the lewd drawing where you could clearly see both of their impressive erections. Vegeta scrolled down to remove the image from his line of sight only to assaulted by a different picture, this time he was on his knees, with Goku’s dick in his mouth. He was looking up, but Goku had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. They were both in their Blue forms and appeared to be at the tournament of power hidden from the others behind a pile of rocks.

“Tch,” Vegeta kept scrolling trying not to look too hard at the images, each cruder than the last. Vegeta to his shame, had to shift to adjust his slightly growing bulge. He glanced over at Goku to make sure he hadn’t noticed but was distracted when he caught his facial expression. His eyes were squinted and his face contorted like he was in pain. “What’s the matter with you Kakarot?” He barked. Goku looked up.

“I don’t get it Vegeta. I’m reading this story and they have us...uh...I don’t understand how two men have sex. I thought there had to be lady parts. But we both have penises.” Vegeta blushed at the vulgar demonstration Goku gave by pressing his two forefingers together.

“There are plenty of ways two men can have sex with each other, none of which will I be explaining to you.” Vegeta huffed turning back his own computer blushing fully. Goku pouted but didn’t argue. This was all pretty embarrassing.

He picked a different story and about fell over in embarrassment. Apparently, whoever wrote this also thought Goku wouldn’t know how men have sex together, and they were very instructional on how it worked. Goku read through in amazement. He hadn’t even done most of these things with his wife, since they were only intimate a handful of times, with most of them resulting with his sons being born. He kept reading, taking his time so he understood everything that was happening. He wasn’t big on reading but this was too fascinating to ignore. He felt a stirring in his gi and shifted around awkwardly. He glanced at Vegeta to make sure he hadn’t noticed. Vegeta was preoccupied staring at his computer screen with his hand on his forehead holding back his hair. He looked like he had never been more stressed in his life.

“What’s the matter Vegeta?” Vegeta groaned. 

“I have been looking everywhere and I can not find one single picture where I am topping. It is always you.”

“I don’t know what that means Vegeta.”

“Topping? The one fucking the other instead of getting fucked!” Vegeta’s yell turned shrill at the end.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Tch. Idiot. It means everything. I would never bottom for you!”

“What are you getting all worked up for? It’s not real.” Vegeta grumbled and blushed furiously, refusing to make eye contact anymore. He turned back to his computer and searched for stories instead. “Damn some of these writers are real freaky. Why am I doing that with my tail? That’s not sanitary.”

“Vegeta why does everyone think male Saiyans can get pregnant? That’s like the third story I’ve read where you get pregnant.”

“What’s this nonsense about a Saiyan mating ritual? That’s ridiculous....” 

They scoured the internet for hours. The more they read, the weirder it got. Vegeta found himself growing suspicious.

“You don’t think about me this way do you Kakarot?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you seem to look for any flimsy excuse to put your hands on me, and you always seem desperate for my attention...I’m starting to get worried you are attracted to me.” 

“What, don’t be silly. You’re my friend.”

“Tch,”

“What about you? You’re the one who caught me bridal style and held onto me after I fought Beerus.”

“What are you implying? What about when you pressed your whole body against me to attack that monster Buu together, I could practically feel your dick pressing into my ass!”

“Yeah, well what about you getting freaky with me with your ki cuffs and smacking me around? That’s some messed up stuff Vegeta!” Goku cried. Vegeta huffed. Put in context with all these stories, that did come across kind of weird now. They both blushed and thought over what the other had said. “Maybe we shouldn’t look over this stuff anymore. I think it’s starting to get to us.”

“Excellent idea Kakarot. Best one you’ve had all day.”

“Whis! Whis, we don’t want to be in here anymore!” Goku whined. They were transported back to the grassy area they had been standing at before.

“How’d it go in there?” Whis asked laughing loudly.

“You were right, Whis. We were probably better off not knowing.”

“I did try to warn you.”

“Yeah you did.” Goku scratched the front of his nose.

“I would greatly appreciate it if we could have separate bedrooms from now on.” Vegeta growled out causing him and Goku both to blush. Whis just walked away, laughing wildly.


	2. Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Goku and Vegeta deal with the consequences of their decision.

Vegeta watched as Goku seemed to move in slow motion as he took deep drinks from a bottle of water. Sweat was dripping from his well-toned and muscular body, now exposed. The top of his gi left in torn shreds, scattered across the ground.

 

Vegeta, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away, found his mouth had gone dry. It had been like this for awhile. He often found himself enamored with something mundane his fellow Saiyan did in front of him ever since they discovered the other universes’ obsession with them. It didn’t help that Goku didn’t seem to be all that bothered and still trounced around naked in front of him. Or drank his water so sexy... Vegeta lost his train of thought as he continued to stare.Goku spilled the remaining water over his head and shook out his hair. Droplets fell down and traced his muscles. Vegeta licked his lips, desperate for moisture.

 

Goku looked over at him. Wordlessly he handed him a bottle and walked away. Vegeta downed his water and watched Goku the whole time he walked away immensely enjoying the view. God dammit, he would have to take yet another cold shower.

 

‘This is getting ridiculous.’ He stepped into the room feeling fresh but still just as frustrated. He ignored Goku who sat at the end of the bed staring off into nothing. 

 

He got ready for bed and never once did the other man move. Finally Vegeta’s patience ran out.

 

“Kakarot,” He barked. “What’s your issue?” Goku shook himself out of his stupor. 

 

“Sorry ‘Geta, I was just thinking about something.”

 

“What could you possibly be thinking so hard about?”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing you’d be interested in.” Goku scratched his nose. Vegeta’s attention was caught immediately. Usually he couldn’t get Goku to shut up about any topic whether it was something Vegeta was interested in or not. Usually he wasn’t the least bit, so whatever caused him to suddenly be shy, Vegeta was suddenly very interested.

 

“I will be the judge of that. Now tell me what’s on your mind?” Goku fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

 

“Well it’s about that stuff we saw in Whis’ staff...” Vegeta was in his face instantly snarling.

 

“And do tell.”

 

“Well, I tried to ask King Kai, Whis, and even Beerus but they all refused to tell me. Beerus told me to ask my boyfriend and it took me a while to realize he meant you,” Vegeta snarled again. Goku gulped. “I didn’t want to ask you because I knew you’d be mad, but I can’t ask anyone else because they’ll want to know why I’m asking.” Vegeta considered this. He might as well listen to what he was curious about. He would either pester him until he gave in, or he could become so distracted that Beerus would demand it. 

 

‘Alright, if it’s too ridiculous I’ll just ignore him.’ “Okay Kakarot, you can ask me. Just don’t try my patience, it’s running thin enough when it comes to you.” Goku considered his words.

 

“The things they had us doing, does that feel good?” Vegeta blinked.

 

“What are you asking me exactly.”

 

“The things in the stories that we did to each other. Do they feel good? Do you do some of those things with Bulma?” Goku tilted his head. He was blushing but looked genuinely curious.

 

“I’m going to regret this Kakarot, but I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

 

“Oh. Um...I think they called it foreplay? You ah...had my thing in your mouth? Or I would touch yours with my hands...those kinds of things.” He trailed off and Vegeta barely heard the end of the sentence.

 

“You honestly want me to believe you don’t know what any of those things are?”

 

“Well, yeah. I understand enough to know Chi Chi and I have had sex a few times, but she always did all the work, and it didn’t involve a lot of the stuff I read in those stories about us,” He shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t even know men could do that together, let alone all this other stuff.” Vegeta was floored. Since they had been married he’d never gone more than a week without sex, and there was always a lot of foreplay. Bulma was an excellent lover. He looked over at the poor, starved man and his body began to betray him again. 

 

‘I can’t shower again, the fool will know something is amiss!’ He went and sat on his bed and crossed his leg over the other to hide his problem.

 

“To answer your question Kakarot, yes I do those things with Bulma. Yes, it’s supposed to feel good. Any other questions?” He barked out. 

 

“Did you know men can do those things together?”

 

“Yes. It’s highly frowned on in Saiyan culture but less so on Earth and other planets.”

 

“Oh, have you ever done anything like that with a man?”

 

“What the fuck, Kakarot?” Goku shrugged.

 

“No I have not, you bumbling Idiot. Any other useless questions?” Goku scratched his nose and looked away.

 

“Do you know if it hurts? To have sex with a man I mean.” Vegeta was baffled. 

 

‘Why is he asking me this?’ “If the one being entered isn’t prepared properly, yes it can be immensely painful.”

 

“Oh okay.” They sat in silence for awhile.

 

“Well if that’s all your questions, I suggest you get ready for bed. I expect you to be at your best for training tomorrow,” Goku nodded. He got up to go to the bathroom when Vegeta noticed something. “What the actual fuck Kakarot?”

 

“What?” He looked down to where Vegeta was looking. There was a tent forming in the middle of his gi.

 

“Oh, sorry, Vegeta.” He moved his hands to cover himself.

 

“Sorry? You think that’s going to excuse you sporting a huge boner in front of me?” Vegeta blushed when he realized what he had said.Goku just blushed further.

 

“I’m sorry, we were talking about stuff and I was picturing it.” Vegeta fought very hard against himself to not ask what he had been picturing. He was so surprised he had forgotten that he himself had an erection from the same conversation.

 

“Just get out of here moron.” Goku practically ran to the bathroom.

 

Vegeta willed his to go away and was laying down, pretending to be asleep to avoid further conversation. He listened as Goku got ready for bed, and then lay in the dark after the lights were off, listening to the breathing he heard, waiting for it to signify that Goku had finally fallen asleep.

 

Vegeta sat up after he heard snores coming from the other side of the room. Vegeta blushed to himself, frustrated that the silly man had such an effect on him.

 

‘We should never have looked into it,’ Vegeta thought to himself for what felt like the millionth time since Whis had let them into his staff. His thoughts betrayed him and he was assaulted with memories of the pictures he had seen. ‘Is Kakarot struggling like this too? Does he even know it if he is?’ Vegeta thought about that for awhile. ‘Kakarot is so naive.’

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan.

Vegeta sat up straight, trying to hear where the noise came from.

 

“Vegeta.” Vegeta couldn’t believe it, he just heard his name from his once rival and now friend. It came out as a long low moan.

 

“Kakarot?” He whispered. No response for a moment.

 

“Will you teach me?” Goku was panting. Vegeta felt Goku’s ki. 

 

‘Is he dreaming about me?’ He walked over and in the dark he could still tell Goku’s face was flushed and covered in sweat. It was also contorted in what could have been pain, but the raised spot in the blanket gave Vegeta the impression that it was probably from pleasure.

 

He shook Goku awake.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku cried in surprise. He sat up. “What is it?” He rubbed his eyes.

 

“You were talking in your sleep and woke me up!” Vegeta did his best to sound upset. His thoughts were running wild. “You kept saying my name. What were you dreaming about?” Vegeta did not miss how Goku moved to cover up his erection.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“And the pervert that you are, you got excited thinking about me!”

 

“No I didn’t,” Goku mumbled under his breath. Goku sat up further. “Hey, what about you?” Goku cried before Vegeta could respond. Goku held out his finger pointing directly at his crotch. To Vegeta’s great embarrassment, he too was stiff.

 

“Idiot. I was dreaming about Bulma when you woke me.”

 

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“Kakarot, it’s not right of you to think of me like that.” Goku hung his head in shame.

 

“I’m sorry Vegeta. Everything is just really confusing.”

 

“Alright Kakarot, let’s just go back to bed.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, ‘Geta.”

 

“Goodnight, Kakarot.”

 

 

Goku was crawling on all fours.

 

“Vegeta, teach me,” He crawled up to Vegeta and balanced on his knees. He started to slide down the pants of Vegeta’s armor. Vegeta moaned as his member slid all the way into his mouth. Vegeta closed his eyes and when he opened them he had shifted. He was now on a bed underneath a Super Saiyan Goku with his legs spread wide, and was being entered roughly. “Is it good for you too?”

 

When Goku was sheathed to the hilt, Vegeta was bolted awake.

 

“Oh God, it was just a dream.” Vegeta shifted and immediately noticed something strange. He checked his underwear. His eyes widened, and his stomached dropped. ‘I didn’t...’ Vegeta looked over at Goku. He was still asleep. He sighed to himself and got up to shower.

 

 

They went at each other with an intensity that had been missing since their fight when he was under Bobbidi’s control. This didn’t feel like a friendly spar. It felt like an all out war. They powered up and simultaneously attacked the other with their signature energy attacks. The Galic Gun and Kamehameha met each other and both men fought to overpower the other. Suddenly, Goku powered up to Super and Vegeta felt himself taking the full force of the attack. He was thrown back into the base of the tree Beerus’s home was built around.

 

He shook himself off and flew back to Goku and Whis. He noticed with a tinge of annoyance that is armor had been blasted in pieces with that attack and his whole upper body was exposed. 

 

‘Whis will have to make me a new one.’ He arrived back at the spot and was about to go off on Goku when he was distracted by the look on the other man’s face. He seemed to be staring at Vegeta’s torso with an intensity that made him immediately uncomfortable. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the angry energy of Beerus.

 

“What have I told you Saiyans about keeping it down!” Vegeta looked over to see Beerus in his normal night gown. Beerus yawned and released a destroyer attack. Goku, still enthralled with Vegeta’s bare skin, didn’t see the attack. It hit him head on and all three men stared as Goku’s body was blasted into oblivion. His energy signal disappeared and a strange strangled cry escaped Vegeta’s mouth. “Oh shit, he was supposed to dodge that! Whis!” Beerus cried.

 

“Yes my lord, right away.” Whis slammed his staff down and Vegeta watched in awe as time went backwards around him and Goku reappeared in front of him. Oblivious to what happened, still enthralled with Vegeta.

 

“Alright, you two, this is getting ridiculous. You morons are going to go back to your room and work this out. I don’t care nor do I want to know. Do whatever it takes or next time I’ll erase you for real!” And with that he stomped off, taking Whis with him.

 

“What does he mean?” Goku asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Come on Kakarot, seems we have no choice,” They entered their shared bedroom and the first thing Vegeta noticed was the bottle of lube left on Goku’s dresser. His whole face turned scarlet. “I thought they wanted us to talk about it!” Vegeta cried.

 

“Talk about what? What’s going on, ‘Geta?”

 

“Well, for starters you were so distracted by me you didn’t notice that Beerus killed you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Beerus told us to be quiet and threw one of his attacks at you. You were so busy staring at my pecs you didn’t even notice. It hit you, you died, and Whis had to turn back time to save you.” 

 

“This is embarrassing.” Goku shifted his weight between his legs for a few moments. 

 

“I thought they wanted us to talk about it, clear the air or whatever but obviously they had something else in mind.” Vegeta pointed toward the lube.

 

“Huh, what’s this?” Goku read the bottle. “Oh this is used for...that.”

 

“God, Kakarot, if you can’t even say it...” Vegeta trailed off. Then what? ‘What am I trying to say? I’m not going to have sex with him!’

 

“Well we already tried talking about it, and that seemed to make it worse, so what else can we do?”

 

‘Does he even know what he’s saying?’

 

“Kakarot, they left that here for us, what do you think they expect us to do in here?” ‘Fuck it.’

 

“Ah!” Goku cried and dropped the bottle.

 

“Finally, you get it. Listen I would normally never do this in a million years, but they haven’t given us a lot of choice. Also I would be lying if I said you were the only one distracted,” Goku’s eyes widened. “When you were dreaming about me last night you asked me to teach you,” Goku blushed. “So I will. Pay attention because I will not be repeating myself,” Goku nodded enthusiastically. “This is just to get it out of our systems. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

 

Goku nodded again as Vegeta walked up to him. He grabbed him by his gi and pulled him down into a blistering kiss. Goku returned it clumsily, but Vegeta continued. This would most likely be the case for everything. Part of Vegeta’s brain was screaming at him to stop, but a much larger part of him wanted to take this further.

 

“Open your mouth.” He grunted. Goku complied immediately. Vegeta was impressed at his cooperation. He tentatively snaked his tongue into the other’s mouth. He explored leisurely as Goku put up no resistance. After awhile Vegeta began to focus only on massaging their tongues together. Goku seemed to get the picture as he shyly moved his tongue as well. Vegeta groaned in appreciation and Goku’s movements became more confident. He pulled away after awhile. Goku’s eyes were closed and his face flushed. “Are you ready for more?” Goku opened his eyes slowly. 

 

“Uh huh.” He nodded. He took off Goku’s shirt.

 

“Now, depending on what your partner likes, you have a lot of options. Most people start out touching and kissing each other all over,” He lightly grazed his fingers over Goku’s collar bone and chest while kissing down his neck and arms. “You can also touch over clothes, or even grind against each other,” He emphasized this by pressing their hips together and slowly moving so their erections rubbed against each other. Goku gasped loudly as his hips jerked reflexivity. “You don’t have to do all these things if you don’t want to every time, but this is all foreplay. Again, it just depends on what you and your partner want.” Goku pushed Vegeta away hard enough to make him stop. Vegeta turned his head, confused.

 

“I’m sorry, Vegeta, but can you quit saying it like that? I’m not ready to do this with just anyone.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You keep talking like I’m going to do this with a bunch of others, but I only want to do this with you.” He admitted sheepishly. Vegeta bristled up. Goku lifted his hands in defense, and tried to backtrack.

 

“What I mean is, I’m really overwhelmed and this is all supposed to be in the moment so it confuses me when I think about doing something like this with somebody else.” Vegeta nodded. 

 

“Very well, then. You don’t have to do all these things every time leading up to sex. It would just depend what either of us were in the mood for,” He felt himself blush slightly at the casual mention of them ever fucking again. Goku seemed relieved though. Vegeta moved forward until their chests were flush again.He reinitiated their kiss. Goku seemed to be a fast learner, even surprising Vegeta as he bit his bottom lip. “Mmm, damn, Kakarot,” He began to grind his hips again. He broke the kiss once more. “Are you ready for more Kakarot?”

 

“You don’t have to ask my permission for anything, Vegeta. Maybe just keep telling me what you’re doing so I can remember it later?”

 

“Okay, Kakarot,” He kissed him once more the stepped back fully. “Take off your pants and lay down on the bed,” Goku complied immediately. Vegeta was once again surprised at the willingness of the other Saiyan. His eagerness to finally submit was the biggest power trip Vegeta had ever experienced. He wanted more. He was distracted briefly by the beautiful member in front of him. “All this for me?” He cooed as he moved closer. He wrapped his hand around Goku’s cock and began to stroke it softly. Goku’s eyes rolled back and he let out a soft whine. “Do you like me jerking you off like this?” Goku nodded, eyes now shut. “You’re going to enjoy this a lot more, then.” Vegeta smirked as he gripped the base and slid down so he was face level with Goku’s cock.

 

He quickly licked the tip causing the other man to gasp and open his eyes. While maintaining eye contact he began to plant kisses all around the head. He broke eye contact to focus, licking underneath from the base to the tip. Goku was shivering. Vegeta took the whole thing in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down leisurely. He was in no hurry, there was plenty else to teach. He snaked a hand down and briefly fondled each of Goku’s balls. When Goku began to jerk his hips subconsciously is when he pulled off entirely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“What was that?” Goku asked exasperatedly. Vegeta had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. Goku looked delicious. He was flustered, his eyes wild, and hair more messy than usual. 

 

“That has many names, I won’t be surprised if that’s your favorite. It’s a shame your wife has never done this for you. Remember it well because I expect you to repay me the favor sometime,” Goku beamed. “That is what is known as a blow job, you can also refer to it as me sucking you off or going down on you.” Goku closed his eyes and moaned, seemingly remembering Vegeta doing just that. He moved out of the way, and grabbed the previously forgotten lube bottle. He threw it down on the bed next to them.

 

“Now get on your hands and knees facing away from me. I still have more to show you.” With Goku’s glorious ass on display, Vegeta was briefly distracted by his own erection. He forced himself to put it out of his mind for now. There would be plenty of pleasure for him as well, in the near future. He moved toward Goku again, settling in. He adjusted Goku’s position, spreading his cheeks wide in the process. He went straight for his target, licking the other man’s asshole softly and slowly. Goku jumped, startled, but let out a deep moan. Once Vegeta felt like he had time to adjust, he put more effort into his movements. Goku lost all composure quickly. He was panting and moaning while bucking back into Vegeta trying to force him to apply more pressure.

 

“Vegeeeta.” His name came out as a drawn out whine. Vegeta’s mind was starting to cloud over with lust. He pulled off.

 

“You’re absolutely delicious Kakarot. I’m going to start preparing you now.” Goku moaned in compliance. Vegeta was again surprised at Goku’s eagerness. He offered no resistance as he pushed a lubed up finger inside. Vegeta gave Goku time to adjust before adding another. He thrust them inside to a slower rhythm at first, but going faster as Goku became more reactive. Once convinced he was ready, Vegeta began to scissor and stretch Goku to accommodate for his size. Vegeta struggled to be patient thinking about how good it was going to feel being inside the hot, tight, virgin hole. Again, Goku started bucking to meet Vegeta’s thrusts.

 

Vegeta, finally satisfied that Goku was ready, pulled his fingers out. Goku whimpered at the loss so Vegeta gave him a quick, hard spank. Goku cried out.

 

“Kakarot, get back in position. I’m ready for the main event, now.” Goku quickly readjusted so he was back on his hands and knees. At some point he had fallen down on the bed, laying down completely. Vegeta applied a generous amount of lube onto himself and pressed against Goku. Goku cried out as Vegeta began to press inside. He took his time, allowing Goku to adjust to the new feeling. Once fully situated, he waited another minute before he pulled out almost all the way and pressed in again. He kept that up slowly until Goku was a panting, whining mess. He found a faster pace, hitting that spot for Goku just right. He was completely surprised when Goku cried out his name to the heavens and his inner walls began to squeeze him even harder. He was even more surprised when he spilled his seed deep inside Goku.Normally he would be more embarrassed at cumming so soon, but Goku came without being touched once, so he chose to let it go.

 

Both panting, he pulled out and fell down on the bed. His erection slowly going limp. He pulled Goku down by the ankle so his position was similar.

 

“Goddamn, Kakarot.”

 

“Wow Vegeta, that was—wow.”

 

“You can say that again.” After a few minutes of just laying there like that Goku turned his head to face him.

 

“Hey, Vegeta?”

 

“Yes Kakarot?”

 

“Can you show me some more?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Well it sounds like there’s a lot more we can do, and uh—I still have my little problem.” He whispered the last part. Vegeta chuckled.

 

‘Little..’ “Alright Kakarot there are a few more things I would like to try,” Goku didn’t move. ‘He’s waiting for my directive,’ “I’m going to sit on the edge of the bed. I want you on your knees in front of me. Do you remember what I said about repaying the favor?” Goku nodded and they got into their positions. Goku gripped his length and gave it a few test strokes. He began to kiss and lick the tip wildly. “Kakarot, slow down,” Goku pulled off and began to lick more pointedly. “That’s better, now try to put it in your mouth, but watch your teeth,” Goku did his best but couldn’t fit very much in with out becoming uncomfortable. He looked up at Vegeta apologetically. Vegeta put a hand in his hair. “It’s okay, Kakarot. Use your hand on the rest, and try to fit a little more after a few minutes.” Vegeta was quickly fully hard again and fighting to keep his composure. ‘I will not lose myself to this idiot.’ Goku made slow progress and soon could fit half his length in his mouth. When Vegeta felt the first tell tale signs of an orgasm he pulled away. Goku released him from his mouth with an audible pop.

 

Vegeta adjusted himself on the bed so he was laying down on the pillows.

 

“Come here Kakarot, I’m going to have you sit in my lap.” He grabbed the lube and covered himself again. Goku climbed on the bed and lowered himself so he was right over Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta helped guide himself in. Goku lowered himself very slowly. His face flushed and his breath came out in short choppy bursts. He worked his way down till he sat fully resting on Vegeta’s body. They stared at each other, entranced by the others reactions. 

 

“I’m ready Vegeta. Now what?”

 

“Now raise and lower yourself on me at whatever pace you’d like. You’re going to be the one on control this time.”

 

“Oh. Like this?” Goku raised his hips until Vegeta almost wasn’t inside of him anymore at all and then slammed himself back down fully.

 

“Yes, Kakarot,” Vegeta said as flatly as he could manage. Goku repeated his harsh movements at a snail pace. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but Vegeta felt like he was going to loose his mind. Goku leaned down to kiss Vegeta, but that caused him to fall out. Goku whined and Vegeta groaned. He pushed Goku up off him. Goku looked at him puzzled. “It’s okay, Kakarot, I want to try something else,” Goku nodded. Vegeta got up and led Goku to the wall. “Float up.” Goku used his energy to raise his body so that his back was against the wall and his ass was at the height of Vegeta’s hips. Vegeta pressed against him and Goku instinctively wrapped his legs around him.

 

Vegeta thrust inside in one go with no warning and Goku cried out. Vegeta set a brutal pace, thrusting as hard as he could as fast as he could. He knew he was hitting Goku’s prostate just right when he began moaning wildly. His legs wrapped around him tighter, and Goku also moved his arms around Vegeta’s neck. He pulled him into a kiss, their tongues met passionately. Vegeta pulled away his mouth and began to trail his kisses down his neck and throat.

 

“Vegeta, it’s so good.”

 

“Do you like this Kakarot? Do you like me pounding into your ass like this?”

 

“Yes! YES!” 

 

“Your wife has never seen you like this, has she?”

 

“No,” Goku choked out.

 

“Only I can make you feel this good.” Goku became frantic, his cries turning into screams.

 

“Vegeta,” He panted. “Can I ask something?”

 

“Yes, Kakarot.” Vegeta was getting real worked up too.

 

“Can you...mm,” he cried. “Can you use your ki cuffs on me?” He managed to pant out. Something in Vegeta’s mind warned him that was a red flag, but in his lust filled brain, he couldn’t think of a reason not to. He peeled Goku’s arms off of him and used his energy to pin them to the wall. He put one around his neck as well, but didn’t make it tight. Goku clamped down on him, the heat and strain almost too much to bear. 

 

He removed the arm cuffs long enough to maneuver him around while still pressed fully inside. He used his energy to move them both to the bed. He placed one on his ankles, tethering him to the bed. He adjusted his wrists so there was only one, also pressing him into the bed. Satisfied he began thrusting into Goku with wild abandon. He used the one around his neck to pull him back. Goku gasped, writhing at all the different sensations.

 

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and Goku quickly followed. When Goku was worked back up to the point of screaming, Vegeta reached around and began stroking him furiously. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs andcame in his hand. Vegeta found his release at the same time as well. To his dismay, he cried out his rival’s name as he lost himself completely. Neither man noticed when they returned to their base forms.

 

He released the cuffs around Goku and fell on top of him. They lay like that for awhile before Vegeta had the strength to pull out of him and crawl up the bed so he could lay on the pillows. Goku adjusted himself so they faced each other. Vegeta absent mindedly ran his fingers through Goku’s hair. Goku sighed and closed his eyes. Vegeta was content in the after glow of his orgasm. Goku’s scent overwhelmed him, but calmed him at the same time. Soon, he found his eyes closing.

 

When Vegeta woke he was confused by a large, warm presence in the bed with him. At some point Goku had pulled Vegeta against him. Their arms and legs tangled with one another. Vegeta ran the previous events through his mind. He was fuming but his anger was over shadowed by his great embarrassment.

 

“Kakarot, wake up!” He pushed his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

 

“What’s happening?” He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Goku came to slowly. When he finally realized he was holding onto Vegeta for dear life he jumped up, tripped over the blanket and fell onto his ass with an “oof.” “Ah! Sorry, Vegeta.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head. Vegeta was paralyzed. 

 

‘What do I do now?’

 

“Uh, anyway! Now that we’ve got that out of our system everything can go back to normal!” Goku’s voice was a few octaves too high. He began to frantically look for his clothes. He gave up when he realized he’d have to get closer to Vegeta to get them. Vegeta sat up and crossed his arms around his chest. “Okay, so I’m just going to shower, see you later Vegeta!” Goku ran out of the room faster than Vegeta could follow. Once alone, Vegeta got up and moved to his clean bed.

 

‘Why did I let this happen?’ He frowned to himself. ‘Why did I say those things? Why couldn’t it have only been sex?’ Vegeta thought back to Goku asking about the cuffs. Of course, he remembered the fight when he first used them. Why did he do that? ‘And why did Kakarot let me? He got out of them so easily.’ Vegeta contemplated their rivalry. So many things stuck out to him as odd now.

 

“ _You don’t think about me this way do you Kakarot?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, you seem to look for any flimsy excuse to put your hands on me, and you always seem desperate for my attention...I’m starting to get worried you are attracted to me.”_

_“What, don’t be silly. You’re my friend.”_

_“Tch,”_

_“What about you? You’re the one who caught me bridal style and held onto me after I fought Beerus.”_

_“What are you implying? What about when you pressed your whole body against me to attack that monster Buu together, I could practically feel your dick pressing into my ass!”_

_“Yeah, well what about you getting freaky with me with your ki cuffs and smacking me around? That’s some messed up stuff Vegeta!”_

 

Vegeta remembered his wife making jokes and innuendos.

 

‘Have we been attracted to each other since before all this?’ Instead of sending him into a downward spiral like he expected, he only felt relieved. Years of denial crumbled at his feet and he felt lighter for it. He looked down at himself, then at the other bed. He smirked to himself. ‘I believe I am in need of a shower as well.’ He got up and went to join Kakarot in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where the 4th wall was broken and they find out they are fictional characters and they find tumblr or whatever, but I came up with an in universe idea that I thought worked. Let me know if I wasn’t clear enough with any of my ideas.


End file.
